cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
1356 DR
* After unknown thieves steal the Tome of the Unicorn from the Green Library, Ruathym's forces sink a Luskanite caravel. In return, Luskan wipes out most of Ruathym's fleet, then invades the island of Ruathym. It is months before the islanders repel the invaders. * Hammer - Tarsakh: The armies of Waterdeep, Amn, and Baldur's Gate besiege Dragonspear Castle and burn it down, defeating the baatezu within in a conflict known as the Dragonspear War. * Ches: The Red Wizards of Thay open a portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire and summon forth a great number of fire elementals to assault their neighboring lands. * Tarsakh: The village of Triboar is sacked and refugees flee north to Mirabar and Silverymoon. * Mirtul: A roaming band of goblinoid forces, devils and dark mages ravage the Sword Coast. Baldur's Gate is under direct assault and overland traffic in northern Amn is closed altogether. * Mirtul: A bloody battle takes place in High Horn between the Cormyrean forces and the orcs and hobgoblins of the Stonelands. * Kythorn: Lyran the Pretender attacks Shadowdale, and the Banite temple, the Dark Lord's Hand, is sacked. * Kythorn: A flight of dragons over the Dalelands, Cormyr, and the Moonsea devastates these regions. Syluné of the Seven Sisters dies defending Shadowdale from a large red dragon. The Citadel of the Raven is largely destroyed. * Flamerule: Lord Lashan Aumersair of Scardale conquers Harrowdale, Featherdale, and Battledale in the second inter-dale war and declares himself "King of the Dales". Lashan is soon defeated though and disappears in the ruins of Myth Drannor in Marpenoth. * Flamerule: Cormyr seizes Tilverton, claiming the need to protect the weakened Dalelands and the trade route of Tilver's Gap from the increasing threat of Zhentil Keep, though the move expands the Forest Kingdom's influence. Gharri the High Priest of Gond, serves as the Lord Regent of Tilverton. * The Pereghost first appears at Darkhold. * In Mithral Hall, Bruenor Battlehammer kills the shadow dragon Shimmergloom. Bruenor then drives the duergar that served the dragon, and claims his inheritance as the Eighth King of Mithral Hall. * The assassin Artemis Entreri kidnaps the halfling Regis and escapes back to Calimport. Drizzt Do'Urden and the Companions of the Hall follow their friend to Calimport and rescue Regis, in the process destroying Pasha Pook's thieves' guild. However, Regis remains in Calimport to manage the guild's operations while the Companions return to Mithral Hall. * Alturiak 15: Lune Lyrohair of Shadowdale is revealed to be a weretiger and is slain by Florin Falconhand. * Hammer: Barach Hilthone and their adventuring company get into a battle with orcs south of Daggerdale. The servant of Gond discovers a magical sword and refuses to hand it over to his patron deity's church. * Ches: Selfaril Uoumdolphin, High Blade of Mulmaster and Tharchioness of Eltabbar Dmitra Flass begin courting one another by exchanging gifts of a perfume-scented golden earring and a cloak made from pure-white yeti fur. Having done so, they can meet in person without fear of scandal. * Ches: Marchyan the "Mad Witch" of the Thunder Peaks was found comatose in her personal fortress by a herdsman, the halls of her domain lined with dead orcs. * Tarsakh: The adventuring company led by Mane travels in Thay for some time, and their leader is enslaved for a brief while. * Eleasias: Alusair Nacacia Obarskyr, Princess of Cormyr and daughter of King Azoun IV, runs away from the royal place in Suzail. Signs of her whereabouts spring up in Tilverton, but she remains elusive from the king's forces who search for her whereabouts. * Alturiak: Wizards of Zhentil Keep discover new magic in the name of Lord Manshoon. They manage to conjure powerful illusions begin to summon and control wind walkers and xorn. * Ches: Over 1000 Statues That Walk move once again in the Old Empire of Mulhorand. They begin wandering to the nearby lands of Unther and Thay. The deity Thoth denies having any involvement with the sudden reawakening of these stone constructs. * Demons dig a tunnel out of Hellgate Keep to the Nameless Dungeon. * Mirtul: Reports of a group of "monkey-faced black-haired" creatures assaulting caravans on the East Way circulate throughout Sembia. * Kythorn: The dead body of a githyanki washes up on the shores of the Moonsea, just south of Hillsfar. *Nightal: Barroch's Hold is discovered in the Glacier of the White Worm by a band of adventurers. Two survivors, Yostur Ulhmond and Feenoch the Five-Fingered reach the settlement of Orm to tell their tale. * Marponeth: The Company of the Dragon travels to the Elven Court to announce of the disappearance of nearly all the elves from the city of Hillsfar. Similar reports about the sudden vanishing of elves spring up in Sembia. * Uktar: Luvon Greencloak of the Elven Court formally announces the Retreat of the elves of Faerûn to the island of Evermeet in a letter to the leaders of the Dalelands, thanking them for the years of good relations since the erecting of the Standing Stone. * The Company of the White Star disbands. * Tarsakh: A new merchant alliance, called the Iron Throne, declares their formation by sending letters to the leadership of Cormyr, Sembia and other cities such as Hillsfar. In the announcement, they state their goal of controlling all overland trade in the Eastern Heartlands. * Mirtul: Thond of Wyvernwater emerges as the spokesperson for the Iron Throne and warns of sanctions against the shipment or use of any weapons in the Dalelands. * Eleasias: The Company of the Hippogriff is formed by the mage of High Dale, Almontier. * Mirtul: Alassra Silverhand suddenly leaves her court in Aglarond, leaving governance of the magocratic nation to the Simbarch Council. Reports of a great magical battle over the Tower of Blades claim the Simbul was one of the combatants. * Mirtul: As a result of the Dragonspear War, the prices of luxury items greatly increase in the city of Waterdeep. * Kythorn: All elvenkind are banned from the lands of Sembia, under declaration of Raithspur, Captain of the Guard of the capital of Ordulin. * Eleint: Following the destruction of the Moonsea, Lord Manshoon sends a decree to the leaders of Sembia, Cormyr, Scardale and Archendale stating that the combined lands north of the Moonsea are united in their protection of one another, and that any attacks against one of the cities will be met with the full power of their combined military might. * Uktar: In preparation for the annual closing of the gates of Mirabar, the council convenes at the Hall of Sparkling Stones to decide where to sell the great amount of silver they had discovered and mined that year. * The white dragon Icingdeath is killed by Drizzt Do'Urden and Wulfgar. * Syluné of the Seven Sisters is killed in Shadowdale battling a large red dragon. * Queen Yenandra of Dambrath, dying of old age and sickness, accepts her wizard daughter Hasifir's offer to be transformed into a spectral guardian, with the aid of a number of drow sorcerers. The transformation is a success, and Hasifir becomes queen. * Fender Mallot and Grollo, warriors of Clan Battlehammer, are killed by the assassin Artemis Entreri in Bryn Shander. * Selbryn the Sage publishes Musings From a Lonely Tower In Athkatla. * The Far Anchor inn is built by a retired sea captain. * Eleasias: Forces from Zhentil Keep begin reconstruction efforts on the greatly damaged Citadel of the Raven. * Eleint: Reconstruction of the city of Melvaunt begins, focusing first on repairing their docks and getting their fleet of ships sailing once again. * This year is known as the Year of the Drow in the Black Chronology. ;Novels * The Crystal Shard ends. * Streams of Silver * The Halfling's Gem begins. * Part of The Stowaway * The Shadowmask begins. ;Short Stories * Realms of Valor ** The Lord of Lowhill References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}